


Ceremony

by brunettesplzyes



Series: Chemistry [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alphabet Technique, F/F, Face Sitting, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-Ons, brief Phamercy, fluff too, limo sex, mentions of torture, public touching, slightly dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes
Summary: Ashe has no idea why the hell she gets invited to these 'Overwatch Ceremonies' but all she knows is that she's bringing Amélie as her plus one and there's going to be plenty of free alcohol. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Chemistry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508501
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Ashe in my stories loves to make fun of the fact that Amélie is french. Ashe is obnoxious and I apologise if that offends anyone. 
> 
> This is the first time I think I've ever written something that isn't in 1st POV so please let me know if it's okay!

Ashe knows it’s barely 7am when she wakes up, feeling around the bed for her favorite person. She frowns, realising she’s in bed alone. Amélie has always been an earlier riser than Ashe, but usually she’d leave a quick kiss on Ashe’s cheek to let her know she’s getting up. 

Stretching out her arms, Ashe yawns as she gets out of bed. _Too fucking early_ , Ashe thinks grumpily as she heads to her private kitchen to grab some coffee and hopefully help wake her up. 

“Now that is a sight I could _definitely_ get used to.” Ashe says, biting her lip as she walks in on Amélie stretching her legs in a split. 

_Building this studio for Amélie was the best choice I’ve ever made in my life_ Ashe thinks, still giving her girlfriend a once over. 

“You’re up!” Amélie exclaims, pushing herself onto her hands as she does a backwards kick over.

“Show off.” Ashe rolls her eyes, smiling yet pulls Amélie into a close embrace. 

“That’s not how you felt yesterday. I believe your exact words were, _‘God… so sexy. How did I ever find you?’_ ” Amélie says doing an over the top American impression of Ashe. 

“Wow, you make me sound so obnoxious.” Ashe laughs. 

“You kind of are. You certainly stay true to your stereotype.” Amélie teases, peppering small kisses along Ashe’s neck. 

“I’ll remember that you fucking croissant.” Ashe scowls. 

“For me? _Merci_.” Amélie says, stealing Ashe’s cup of coffee. 

“Ugh I hate you right now.” Ashe says. 

“You could never.” Amélie argues, kissing Ashe on the lips which earns her a small smile. 

“See?” Amélie grins in victory. 

“Whatever.” Ashe says. “The bed was warm this morning so I knew you had been up a while. Why did you get up so early?” 

“Bitch.” Amélie laughs, lightly slapping Ashe on the arm. “So much for liking my cold blood… and if you must know, I woke up excited and couldn’t get back to sleep. You looked so peaceful so I let you rest.” 

“Aww, ain’t you just the sweetest lil’ thing?” Ashe coos, pinching Amélie on the cheek. “Excited? What d’ya mean?” 

“I ordered a little _something_ online and I think you’re going to like it. I’m going to wear it under my dress for the Overwatch ceremony tonight.” Amélie teases. 

“What kind of _something_?” Ashe asks, slowly trailing a hand down Amélie’s back. 

“You’ll see later today, I’m sure.” Amélie says as she slaps Ashe’s hand away from her ass. 

“Aww no fair. Can’t I get a little sneak peak?” Ashe whines. 

“ _Non_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am off to get ready.” Amélie says with a twirl, taking one last flirty glance at Ashe. 

“Get ready? The fuck? The event don’t start for another 4 hours.” Ashe says. 

“Oui, but this is me we are talking about after all. You know I take care of my _whole_ body for these kind of events.” Amélie teases. “Now meet me in the living room at noon so I can tell you whether to change your outfit or not.” 

Amélie shuts the studio door before Ashe can say otherwise.

* * *

“Oh wow, you look _great_. Very sexy. Might just be your hottest look yet.” Amélie says, eyes raking Ashe’s outfit. 

Ashe had thought about wearing something flashy… something bright to grab attention. But after a while of thinking, Ashe decided it wasn’t really her. A simple, tight fitting black tux and white tie would do. 

“Yeah… I figured I should go all out if you were too.” Ashe says with a shrug. 

“Your hair looks _so_ sexy like that. I don’t even know if I want to leave the house now…” Amélie says, one hand trailing down Ashe’s jacket, the other touching Ashe’s hair. 

“Hey, watch it. Do you know how much wax and hairspray I used to slick it back like this? It took me a good 45 minutes. I ain’t wasting a 45 minute hairstyle to have sex inside my own home. We are still going to this event. We can have sex there.” Ashe says. 

“ _Fine_. It’s not like we will be there long anyway. We both know we’re bound to be kicked out. I don’t even know why we were invited, honestly.” Amélie says. 

“ _I_ was invited. I haven’t done anything wrong to them. You’re my plus one. I’m sure once they see the two of us together though, they’ll soon rethink inviting me again.” Ashe says. "Man, I can’t wait to see their faces when I stroll up with you on my arm. That’ll show em for thinking I’d want to go to a shitty Overwatch event.”

“Good thing there’s a no weapons rule. We’d be shot up the second we got there.” Amélie laughs. 

“Not if I could help it. B.O.B would destroy them first.” Ashe smiles. “Hey, babe… isn’t that the dress you wore the first time we met? I thought you ordered something new online?” 

“Oui, and Oui, I did order something new online. It’s under this. Look.” Amélie teases, turning around to show off the fact that her backless dress matches perfectly with the corset she’s wearing underneath. “The color is an exact match, so it looks like this is just part of the dress. But you and I will both be the only ones to know what I’m really wearing.”

“Shit…” Ashe whispers. “Maybe we should just stay home after all. 

“Non.” Amélie says slapping Ashe’s hand away from her ass. “You said we have to go, so let’s go. Besides, I want to see you eyefucking me all night.”

With B.O.B eager to help, it’s decided that the best way to get to the ceremony is by Hoverlimo. Ashe has always loved showing up in style and Amélie is more than happy to have some alone time with Ashe before the event starts. 

* * *

“How long do you think it will take for us to get kicked out?” Amélie asks, slightly out of breath as she pulls away from Ashe’s lips. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure beautiful. I don’t see us lasting any more than an hour. I just wanna be there long enough to get drunk on the free wine and see if that doctor chick is still fucking the blind snipers daughter.” Ashe shrugs. 

“Half blind.” Amélie corrects. 

“Whatever. We are almost there. You ready sugar?” Ashe asks. 

“Oui.” Amélie says leaving a kiss on Ashe’s cheek. ”Honestly, I’m more excited to leave with you. With that suit of yours, your hair like that and and the fact that your lips are swollen as fuck right now, I want you so badly.” 

Ashe groans, the back of her head hitting the padding of the headrest. 

“Shit darlin’, when you talk like that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to leave this limo.” Ashe says. 

“Then let’s stay. We need to christen it after all.” Amélie teases, hands trailing over Ashe’s jacket. 

“We can do that after the ceremony… but right now we need to leave before I tie you down with the seatbelts and make you scream.” Ashe says. 

A car beeping angrily behind makes them jump in fright. B.O.B opens the car door, tilting his head to the side wondering whether Ashe and Amélie are leaving or not. 

“I guess that’s our queue to leave. Shall we?” Ashe asks, holding an arm out for Amélie. 

Amélie gladly accepts and leans into Ashe’s side giving her a dimpled smile. 

* * *

The first 30 minutes go by smoothly. No one has called Amélie out for showing up to an event where she wasn’t exactly welcome. The free alcohol keeps Ashe happy and Amélie can’t take her eyes off of her. 

Ashe takes her champagne glass and tilts it towards Amélie’s lips. Giggling, Amélie takes the hint and lets Ashe pour the alcohol into her mouth. Trying hard and failing miserably, Ashe tries to keep her hand still but can’t stop her arm shaking from laughter. 

“Shit.” Ashe laughs, eyebrows raised in shock at the champagne that just spilt all over the floor and down Amélie’s chin.

“Bitch.” Amélie giggles as she uses Ashe’s jacket to wipe her mouth off. 

“Damn it not the jacket!” Ashe whispers. “Shit, people are looking at us.” 

Both girls erupt in laughter again as they head to the restroom to get cleared up. 

“Hello?” Ashe shouts into the bathroom, checking if the coast is clear. 

No one responds so Ashe pulls Amélie into the restroom and locks the door. Amélie grabs Ashe and pushes her against the door. 

“I thought I’d be eyefucking you all night but it looks like it’s the other way around. You’ve been giving me sex eyes the whole time we’ve been here. Maybe we _should_ have fucked a little before coming here.” Ashe says, kissing Amélie’s neck. 

Amélie lets out a moan of appreciation, pulling Ashe closer. Her hand instinctively goes for Ashe’s throat and Ashe closes her eyes at the contact. 

“You’ve been eye fucking me too, don’t lie.” Amélie says. “You know my ass looks good in this dress. You’ve been wanting to touch me all night.” 

“Darlin’, you know your perky little blue ass looks good in anything you wear.” Ashe teases, hand trailing downward to catch a feel. 

“Non.” Amélie slaps Ashe’s hand away. “If you start that now, I won’t have the willpower to stop you.” 

“Then let me-“

The sound of a toilet flushing causes both of them to stop what they are doing. Ashe unlocks the door again and they fumble over to the sinks, giggling non stop. 

A red headed girl exits the stall and washes her hands as quickly as possible. Amélie gasps as she looks at the girl. Barely 5 seconds pass and the girl is out the door. 

“Well she definitely doesn’t have clean hands.” Ashe shrugs. “I wonder what her problem was.” 

Amélie is lost in thought, staring at the sink the red headed girl used. Ashe looks at Amélie, confused. 

“I think it’s because I was supposed to kill that girl and I couldn’t do it.” Amélie whispers. “She was my very first target after Talon captured me.” 

Ashe raises her eyebrows in shock. As far as she had known, Amélie had never missed or refused a kill. 

“Did you know her well or somethin’? Did that stop you from killing her?” Ashe asks. 

“Je ne sais pas, I’m not sure…” Amélie says. “I think it’s because her situation was the same as mine. She was the spouse of an Overwatch agent. I guess I still had some rationale left in me that Talon wasn’t aware of. I didn’t want another family to go through the hell I had gone through. So I let her go. And then they broke me.” 

Ashe knows that Amélie’s decision probably caused Talon to torture her in the most unhumane ways possible. Any time Ashe hears about how Talon treated Amélie, it makes bile rise to her throat. Ashe isn’t sure what to say - something that doesn’t happen often so she just pulls Amélie into a hug. 

“Come on.” Ashe says, kissing Amélie on the cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up and go back out there.” 

Ashe takes a paper towel, wetting it slightly and dabs it on Amélie’s chin, carefully avoiding her lipstick. Amélie smiles, loving every second of Ashe’s attention. Ashe wipes the remaining champagne off of Amélie neck and throws the paper towel in the trash can. 

“You’re giving me sex eyes again.” Ashe teases. 

“I just love you. That’s all.” Amélie smiles. 

“Aww, baby… I love you too.” Ashe says. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Another hour passes by, Ashe making small talk with a few peers, Amélie ignoring any glares aimed her way and the both of them laughing at scandalous gossip they made up. 

“Brave of you to show your face around her, Widowmaker.” A voice says, interrupting Amélie and Ashe’s bitching session. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite sniper.” Amélie says. “I go by Amélie. Widowmaker was my Talon alias. How‘s that eye of yours?” 

“Better, no thanks to you.” Ana says. “What brings you here? What more could you possibly want from us?” 

“For once, nothing. I am here as a plus one. I’m sure you know my Elizabeth?” Amélie asks, wrapping her arm around Ashe’s. 

“I’ve heard plenty. I can’t say you two being a thing surprises me. Honestly I don’t know why she was invited either… but Overwatch does try to be open minded about who they keep ties with.” Ana scoffs. 

“I may have wronged a couple of people in my life, but I’ve never done anything wrong to Overwatch. They call me an ally and I get a few free drinks out of it, so what isn’t there to love?” Ashe says. 

“Whatever.” Ana says. “Just know I’ll be watching the two of you like a hawk. You might be welcomed here by some, but I know what you truly are.” 

“Good luck.” Amélie says, using her hand to cover her face like an eyepatch. “It was sure nice _seeing_ you.” 

Ashe lets out a snicker of laughter and Ana leaves, shaking her head. 

“Let's go for a smoke, darlin’.” Ashe says. “I wanna see what the smoking area is like.” 

* * *

“Look, it’s the hot doctor and the snipers daughter.” Ashe whispers, back turned as she nods her head in their direction. 

“Hot?” Amélie scowls. 

“Come on, you have to admit she’s a looker. I don’t even like blondes.” Ashe says. 

“Her partner is more attractive to me.” Amélie admits. “They’re both okay I guess.” 

“They are a good looking couple. We are better looking though.” Ashe says. 

“Of course.” Amélie agrees. “I think they know we are talking about them… they are walking this way.” 

“Shit, really?” Ashe says, turning around. 

“Pharah… Mercy, salut.” Amélie says. 

“Please, call me Angela.” Angela says. 

“Fareeha.” Fareeha corrects. 

Amélie ignores their comments and the attention is turned to Ashe. 

“I see you brought a plus one. Married?” Angela asks, looking at the multiple rings on Ashe’s fingers. 

“I uh… no. We’re not actually.” Ashe replies, cheeks reddening slightly. 

“Is that something you’d both consider? We know a wonderful officiant.” Angela offers. 

“To me it’s just a piece of paper, but if Amélie wanted to…” Ashe says. 

“I would. Very much so.” Amélie says, giving Ashe a dimpled smile which causes her stomach to explode with butterflies. 

“Would you really?” Ashe asks, unable to hide her delighted smirk. 

“Shit, this isn’t something you guys have discussed, is it?” Fareeha interrupts. 

“Not really, no.” Ashe answers. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. You guys just seem so… _married_. I can’t explain it. It’s nice to see.” Angela says. 

“The doctor cusses? Oh the shame.” Ashe jokes. “Thank you though.” 

“We aren’t the goody-goodies you think we are. We have lives outside of Overwatch. We are free to do whatever we want. You should really consider joining us one day.” Angela says. 

“Thanks for the offer and all, but nah. I like being an outlaw. No one tells me what to do and that’s how I like it.” Ashe says. 

“Fair enough.” Angela says. “Just remember the offer is always there.”

“Elizabeth, look there’s finally space at the bar.” Amélie says, grabbing Ashe’s hand. 

“Looks like we gotta go. See y’all around.” Ashe says. 

* * *

“I can’t believe we didn’t get into one measly fight.” Ashe says. 

“I know… all that build up for nothing? How disappointing.” Amélie agrees, guiding Ashe by hand through the dance crowd. 

“Ashe, a moment please?” Angela asks. 

Ashe looks ahead for Amélie, but it appears she got lost somewhere within the big crowd. Ashe doesn’t feel comfortable with the idea of Amélie being alone with a bunch of former enemies, but she knows Amélie can take care of herself. 

“Sure. What’s up?” Ashe says. 

“You are probably wondering why there haven’t been any alterications with your plus one tonight, correct?” Angela asks. 

“Yeah, we were wondering about that. Honestly, it's the only reason we came.” Ashe says causing Angela to laugh. 

“Well I think most of us here have noticed such a huge change in Amélie. After she was taken from us, none of us here have ever see her smile or laugh in a non malicious way. We all knew her before Talon. What they did to her…” Angela says. 

“Don’t.” Ashe interrupts, shaking her head and closing her eyes. 

Ashe has always hated hearing about the things Amélie went through because of Talon. Nothing in the world makes her feel worse than hearing about it - being reminded that people could be so cruel to such a beautiful soul. 

“I know ... _we_ know. We understand that everything Amélie did through Talon wasn’t her fault. Her being here with you today… giggling with you like a schoolgirl, it’s like seeing the old, happy Amélie. So we are incredibly happy to see that. Some may still have their hostilities, but deep down they know Amélie isn’t truly evil. And you aren’t either, despite what the media says.” Angela says. 

“Thank you. That really means a lot. _Truly_. I’m glad to hear that Amélie seems to be doing well. She still has bad days. Night mostly… but seeing her happy makes me happier than anything in this world. I didn’t expect to fall in love with her, but here we are.” Ashe says.

“There you are.” Amélie says, returning from the bar, slightly glassy eyed. “I thought I lost you.” 

Amélie hands Ashe a glass of jack and coke, which Ashe gladly accepts. Amélie wraps her arm around Ashe, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Thanks babe.” Ashe asks, smiling at the sudden affection. “You okay?” 

“Never better.” Amélie answers, giving Ashe ‘bedroom eyes’, yet again. 

“I better go find my wife. It was nice seeing you both. Farewell.” Angela says with a wave. 

“She doesn’t mean that. I’ve killed her friends.” Amélie snickers. 

“Woah there. How much did you have to drink at the bar?” Ashe asks as she holds Amélie still. 

“2 shots and half of this wine. And then the 2 wines before that. So… nothing.” Amélie says, still giggling. 

“Bullshit, you’re fucking drunk.” Ashe says, laughing too. 

“Language now dear! Not in front of these kind heroes, here.” Amélie says in what appears to be a fake fancy accent. 

“We better get out of here. I’d hate for you to embarrass yourself.” Ashe says. 

“Psh, embarrassment. I do not feel that emotion.” Amélie says. 

“Yeah well you didn’t feel love or jealousy until me and now you can’t even handle me breathing in the direction of a pretty girl.” Ashe teases. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can breathe around pretty girls. You just can’t look at them.” Amélie says. 

Ashe laughs as she drags Amélie back through the crowd of people. She looks for the exit, which isn’t far. Ashe texts B.O.B to head over to the entrance of the hotel so that they can get straight into the limo. A butler opens the exit and Ashe guides Amélie into an empty reception area. 

Marbled stone clicks under pointed boots and high heels. Two giant staircases face each other and curve, leading to what is presumably the rest of the hotel. A giant chandelier with over a thousand lights twinkles, lighting up the entire hall. 

“Wow, this is beautiful. Look at those pillars. They’re huge.” Amélie says, voice echoing throughout the hall. “And the ceiling- mmf!” 

Amélie gasps as Ashe covers her mouth and drags her behind the most secluded pillar. No one can see them, but they can definitely hear them. 

“What was that for?” Amélie asks. 

“Your dress… there’s literally a wet patch on your ass. Are you _that_ turned on right now?” Ashe says. 

Amélie reaches down and feels the back of her dress, letting out a shocked pant. 

“I’ve been turned on since before we left the house. Shit, I can’t believe that, hopefully no one saw.” Amélie laughs. 

“I don’t think they would have. I only noticed because I know the dress and I know you.” Ashe says, dancing her fingers over the split of the dress. 

Amélie moans as Ashe drags her hand past her stockings. Ashe grabs a handful of Amélie’s ass and squeezes hard. 

“Fuck.” Amélie gasps, voice echoing throughout the hall. 

“Shh.” Ashe scolds, “Do you want to get caught?”

“I don’t care.” Amélie says honestly. 

“Well I do, now let's end this on a good note.” Ashe says. 

Amélie nods her head in agreement, pulling Ashe towards her in a heated kiss. There’s a fight for dominance and Ashe pulls away to attack Amélie’s neck instead. Ashe lifts Amélie’s dress, silently handing it over to Amélie as she drags both hands over lacy stockings. 

All Amélie wants is to feel Ashe inside of her. Ashe knows exactly what Amélie wants and plays with her thong. Ashe trails kisses down Amélie’s body, nipping at her sweet abs. Amélie lets out a moan and covers her mouth. Ashe pulls down the thong slightly, kissing soft flesh. 

“You waxed for _this_ event?” Ashe asks. 

“Not for the event. For the outfit.” Amélie corrects. 

Ashe chuckles against Amélie’s thigh, leaving a wet kiss as she pulls the thong further down Amélie’s legs. Ashe lifts Amélie’s thigh on her shoulder, so ready to taste her lover. 

“¿Qué onda, ladies? Is this a bad time?” A voice says making Ashe jump almost 3 feet away from Amélie, landing on her ass. 

“ _Fuck_!” 

“What the _shit_?” Both girls shout at the same time. 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important. I just thought it would be a good time for us to discuss those plans we talked about, Calamity.” Sombra says, smirking like crazy.

“Shit woman, you can’t sneak up on us like that, you fucking chihuahua.” Ashe says, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to play it cool. 

“Why not, Papi? Were you guys up to something, hmm?” Sombra teases. 

“Oui, and if you don’t leave soon, I may have you killed. Now leave, foolish girl.” Amélie frowns, leaning forward to help Ashe up off the floor. 

“Aww Araña, don’t be like that! This is between Papi and I.” Sombra says, jerking her head towards Ashe. 

“Stop calling her that.” Amélie snaps. 

“But it annoys you _so_ good.” Sombra laughs, rubbing her hands together. 

“Can you wait til tomorrow, Sombra? We _are_ kind of busy, but we do need to touch base on those plans.” Ashe says, putting an arm around a scowling Amélie’s waist. 

“Yeah, yeah….” Sombra shrugs. “Only if I can stay at your place tonight.” 

“Non, absolutely not.” 

“Sure, why not?” 

Amélie and Ashe both reply at the same time, which only amuses Sombra even more. 

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go home, ladies.” Sombra says, placing herself in the middle of the girls and wrapping both of her arms over their shoulders. 

“Fine, whatever.” Amélie rolls her eyes. “But you’re not sitting in the back of the Limo. You can sit with B.O.B up front. And put some headphones in.” 

Sombra looks over at Ashe for sympathy but Ashe just shakes her head. 

“Sorry Sugar but you did interrupt us at a bad time. This one gets cranky when she’s made to wait.” Ashe says, pissing Amélie off even more. 

Amélie rolls her eyes, knowing better than to rise to their bait. One on one she can handle them fine, but Amélie knows that what Sombra and Ashe team up, their absolute favorite activity is to wind her up. Ashe usually makes it up to her later, but Sombra just _lives_ to piss people off. The ultimate troll. 

“Oui, now let's hurry up and get to the limo before I kill the both of you.” Amélie says. 

* * *

“I thought we’d never get privacy.” Amélie says, straddling Ashe the second they get seated. 

“Pshh, like you wouldn’t let me fuck you in public. You were all for it until our little friend interrupted us.” Ashe smirks. 

Ashe starts slowly pulling up Amélies dress and kissing her neck. She knows Amélie is more than ready for her, but the ride home is a 45 minute drive. She has time to drag this out. Plus she only wants to get Amélie warmed up for what she has planned at home. Ashe can’t tire Amélie or herself out too much, she has to be strategic about this. 

Amélie gasps as Ashe starts stroking the back of her thighs. She’s more than ready and just wants Ashe to get on with it and make her scream. Amélie’s hands automatically go for Ashe’s tie. Something about taking it off and unbuttoning her shirt always turns Amélie on. 

“I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look tonight. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner, darlin’. You’re breathtaking. I really don’t know how I got so lucky with you.” Ashe says. 

“Stop that. You compliment me like every hour of the day, I know what you think of me. Je t'aime, Elizabeth… so so much.” Amélie says, pulling Ashe into a deep kiss. 

Ashe smiles into the kiss, her hands trailing up Amélie’s back, fingers tracing over the lacy straps of her corset. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Did ya mean what you said earlier?” Ashe asks. 

Amélie knows exactly what Ashe is talking about. Marriage isn’t something they had ever talked about and seeing Ashe blush is something Amélie has never seen before. Ashe has always been very controlled and great at masking emotion, so the brief wide eyed shock and pink tinge to her cheeks was a complete surprise for Amélie. 

“Yes I did. I would love that life with you. But if marriage isn’t your thing, I understand.” Amélie smiles, stroking Ashe’s cheeks which have again turned pink. 

“It’s not that it’s not my thing, it’s just not something I ever really thought of before. And then I met you and I wasn’t sure how you felt, considering the past, you know? Honestly I never really saw marriage as anything other than just a piece of paper, but then you showed up in my life and I would do anything to make you happy. Even that. _Especially_ that.” Ashe says, avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re babbling, ma chérie.” Amélie says, tilting Ashe’s chin so that Ashe looks at her. “It’s funny seeing this side of you. I could get used to it.” 

“Never.” Ashe says as she lifts Amélie onto the seat beside her. “I’ve never been bashful in my life. You make me feel things no one else ever has.” 

Ashe slips down onto the floor of the car. She spreads Amélie’s legs slightly as she crouches between them. Ashe takes off one of her rings and slips it onto Amélie’s finger. Amélie gasps as she realises what Ashe just did. 

“It’s not much, I have a family one at home I thought about giving you. We can try it on at home… if that’s what you want?” Ashe asks, pink as ever. 

“Of course, Elizabeth. Nothing would make me happier.” Amélie giggles, pulling Ashe into a hug. 

The car makes a sudden jolt, causing Amélie to fall forwards and land awkwardly on Ashe. They both laugh, using the fall in their favour. Ashe holds Amélie even tighter and kisses her forehead. 

“You know what?” Ashe whispers. 

“Quoi?” Amélie mumbles, stroking Ashe’s deadlock tattoo. 

“I can totally feel how wet you are. You soaked through my pants. Look.” Ashe says, pointing at her thigh.

“Bitch.” Amélie laughs. “I thought you were going to say something sweet and romantic.” 

Ashe drags her hands up Amélie’s leg again. She flicks the string of Amélie’s thong against her hip. 

“You know that being nice for too long is bad for my health. I had it bring it back to sexy times. You’re definitely ready, are you not?” Ashe teases. 

Amélie wants to be difficult and say no, but she knows Ashe will drag out her impending orgasm and Amélie doesn’t know if she can handle that right now. Instead of disagreeing or causing a delay, Amélie leans forward and kisses Ashe hard on the lips. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much.” Amélie says in between kisses. 

“I really am.” Ashe says, peeling off Amélie’s thong. 

Ashe throws the thong behind, kissing a trail up Amélie’s legs. Her hands slide up the dress, feeling the lacy corset underneath. 

“Take off the dress.” Ashe says. “I have an idea. Something we haven’t tried before.” 

Amélie nods her head, too horny to reply. She slips with ease out of her gown and Ashe moans in appreciation at the new sight. 

“Holy fuck babe… this looks _so_ good on you. We need to order more of these.” Ashe says

Not knowing what to say and only wanting to be touched, Amélie pulls Ashe’s tie and forces it off of her. Amélie doesn’t have the patience to undo all of the buttons so she just rips it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. 

Ashe whines as Amélie unclips her bra for her, fingers grazing over her piercings, turning her nipples to stiff peaks. Amélie kisses a trail down Ashe’s chest, her hands kneading soft skin and enjoying the noises she makes. 

“I want you to sit on my face.” Ashe says, slightly out of breath. 

“Quoi, in here?” Amélie asks. 

“Yes darlin’. Look, the handle up there gives us the perfect angle. You can hold your body weight but still grind your hips against me.” Ashe explains. “Actually this might work better…” 

Ashe shuffles her body so that her back leans against her seat. Smirking at Amélie, Ashe takes her lovers leg and places it on the seat behind her. 

“Now hold on to the handle.” Ashe says. 

“ _Oh_!” Amélie says as she realises how Ashe wants this to work. 

Amélie uses her right arm to grab the handle on the roof of the car. Ashe begins kissing a slow trail up Amélie’s thighs again and Amélie almost loses her balance. She wraps her other arm around Ashe’s neck to keep still. 

“I’m going to spell something against you. I want you to tell me what it is when I’m done.” Ashe teases. 

“Fuck. Okay.” Amélie says, so ready she could cry. 

Ashe licks Amélie’s slit, taking in as much wetness as she can in one go. Amélie shrieks in pleasure, nails already digging into Ashe’s neck. Ashe circles her clit a few times, thrusting her tongue deep inside Amélie and then pulls away. 

“Ready?” Ashe asks. 

All Ashe receives in response is a deadly glare, for daring to stop. Ashe laughs, enjoying her game. She knows there’s no way that Amélie is going to know what she’s spelling out, but she’s hoping it will hold her off cumming so soon. Amélie never lasts long when she’s been made to wait. Ashe just hopes they don’t run out of energy before they get to the bedroom. 

_M...Y_

“One word.” Ashe says, circling Amélie’s clit while she waits for an answer. 

“Fuck!” Amélie cries. “My?” 

“Very good!” Ashe says in surprise. 

Ashe gives Amélie a few good, deep thrusts inside as a reward. Amélie lets out a scream and Ashe hopes their little guest up front didn’t hear her. Amélie’s hips have started rocking against Ashe’s face. 

“Next word. 4 letters.” Ashe teases. 

B...L...U...E 

“ _Shit… fuck!_ … Je ne sais pas.” Amélie whines. 

“If you don’t know, want me to give you a hint?” Ashe asks, still swirling small shapes. 

“Yes!” Amélie shouts. 

“It’s a color. You see plenty of it all day.” Ashe laughs, making Amélie burst out laughing too. 

“Fucking _bitch_. Blue, right?” Amélie pants. 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner.” Ashe says. “Last word now. Get it and I’ll make you cum straight away.” 

Unable to speak again, Amélie just nods her head, pulling Ashe as close to her as possible. She digs a hand through Ashe’s hair, and scratches her nails along Ashe’s back. Ashe lets out a hiss of pleasure. 

B...A...G...U...E...T...T...E 

Amélie is nothing but a writhing, screaming mess. She’s already close to cumming, so Ashe slows down the pace which earns a frustrated cry from Amélie. 

“Keep going! Faster!” Amélie begs. 

“Nope, not until you guess my word, babe.” Ashe says. 

“God!” Amélie whines. “Give me a hint… please, Elizabeth.” 

“It’s another word I call you all the time. Think of the stereotypes.” Ashe smiles against her. 

“Shit… frog legs? Non… that makes no sense. Croissant ?” Amélie asks. 

“Nope. But that was actually _really_ close babe. Like you are right now.” Ashe teases. 

Amélie groans in frustration, removing her hand from Ashe’s back and placing it around her neck instead. 

“Baguette? My blue baguette? Really?” Amélie asks, amazed at how childish Ashe can be. 

“ _Honhonhon_ , we have a winner!” Ashe says, doing a terrible impression of ‘French laughter’. 

“I fucking hate you right now.” Amélie says, yet she’s unable to hold back a smile. 

“You won’t after this.” Ashe says, trailing a hand up Amélie’s thigh. 

Ashe picks up the pace with her tongue, thrusting back inside Amélie and then circling her clit. Ashe moves her head back slightly so she can give her hand access to Amélie’s slit. She thrusts two fingers inside, making Amélie scream again. 

“God! Don’t stop!” Amélie cries. 

Amélie is embarrassingly close after being teased all day. All she needs is Ashe to let her have that release. No more stopping, no more teasing… just constant pleasure. Ashe thrusts harder, hitting Amélie’s G spot just right. Amélie grinds her hips, unable to control herself. 

“So close! _Fuck_!” Amélie screams and there’s no way Sombra can’t hear them, even with headphones in and the music in the back as loud as it is. 

Amélie collapses against Ashe, unable to stand up any longer. Ashe keeps her fingers inside as Amélie rides out her orgasm. _‘So hot_ ’ Ashe thinks, watching her future wife bouncing up and down on her hand. Amélie removes Ashe’s hand, completely aware that Ashe will keep going until she’s asked to stop. 

“Incroyable.” Amélie whispers, kissing Ashe on the lips. 

“Duh.” Ashe says. 

Amélie laughs, rolling her eyes and wiping Ashe’s messed up lipstick. 

“God, is that sweat on your chest or was that me?” Amélie asks, finger trailing Ashe’s boob. 

“All you darlin’. Told ya you were wet.” Ashe says in a sing songy voice. 

Amélie stops Ashe completely as she licks a trail from her boob to her neck. 

“Fuck.” Ashe says. 

“Oui.” Amélie agrees. 

“I have somethin’ real fun planned for us at home.” Ashe says. 

“You do?” Amélie asks. 

“Uh huh. Let’s get cleaned up cause it looks like we are almost there.” Ashe says. 

“But I wanted to fuck you.” Amélie whines. 

“No time, sweetheart. Do ya really want Sombra to walk in on that? Cause we both know she will.” Ashe says. 

“I wouldn’t mind proving to her that you are mine… but I wouldn’t want to hear her mouth while making you cum.” Amélie says. 

“Exactly.” Ashe snickers. “She would probably tell you that you were doing it wrong and you’d want to kill her. But you always want to kill her so there’s nothing new there.” 

“I need to wipe my legs.” Amélie says, noticing the Deadlock hideout in the distance. “And you need to wipe your neck. Shit, what can we use?” 

“Hang on.” Ashe says, shuffling to a cabinet on the other side of the limo. “Here.” 

Ashe throws Amélie a handkerchief that was attached to a bottle of wine. Amélie wipes off her legs, throwing it back to Ashe so she can wipe herself off too. There’s a small struggle as Amélie tries to put back on her dress. 

“I’m not putting this back on. Put it in your pocket, please?” Amélie says, handing her thong back to Ashe. 

“Of course.” Ashe says with a wink. “Good thing my jacket has a zip. I’m gonna run out of nice shirts if you keep ripping off the buttons.” 

“Buy more.” Amélie shrugs. 

The limo slowly comes to a stop and when the door opens, Ashe expects B.O.B to be there but isn’t all that surprised to see Sombra instead. 

“Hola ladies… fun ride?” Sombra teases. 

“The best.” Amélie answers. 

“B.O.B, take Sombra to her room for the night. I’ll make contact with you tomorrow.” Ashe says. “Don’t flirt with any of my men unless you want 5 minutes of disappointment. Never heard any good shit about them from the women around here.” 

“I heard Travis was good.” Amélie shrugs. 

“You know what, that’s right! I heard he’s hung too.” Ashe says. “But the women around here don’t have much choice, so he’s probably not even that great.” 

“I’ll take my chances. B.O.B, take me to my room and then show me where Travis stays.” Sombra says and B.O.B bows to her. 

“Hey, don’t boss him around too much.” Ashe says. “B.O.B you don’t have to listen to anything she tells you.” 

B.O.B shrugs, happy to be of assistance. 

“There’s a few bars around here, a diner or two… not much. But make yourself at home and _don’t_ interrupt us.” Ashe warns. 

“If you want to take a girl home, ‘Dixies’ is your best option.” Amélie says. 

“Thanks for the heads up Araña. Travis and Dixies, I got you.” Sombra says. “See you tomorrow.” 

B.O.B and Sombra separate from Ashe and Amélie at the end of a large hallway. B.O.B knows to keep Sombra in a room far away from Amélie. 

“Hopefully that keeps her busy... I don’t want her hacking her way into our room tonight. Not with what I have planned for you.” Ashe says. 

“And what is it you have planned for me, Amor?” Amélie asks. 

“Hmm… why don’t you go lie down on the bed and find out?” 


	2. Papi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved in and wrote some more strap!ashe smut. I couldn't resist. We need more strap ashe content in the universe.

The bedroom door slams open with a bang, Ashe pushing Amélie through it. The pair are already out of breath, having stopped to make out multiple times on their way to the bedroom. 

“What are you going to do to me, Papi?” Amélie pants.

“Papi, hmm?” Ashe says 

“Oui…” Amélie says. “Don’t tell Sombra but I kind of like that nickname. It’s sexy. Very you.” 

“I like it too.” Ashe admits. 

Dragging Ashe to the bed, Amélie moans as Ashe straddles her, placing sharp kisses on her neck. Amélie threads a hand through the back of Ashe’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Tonight’s gonna be a little different, sweetheart. I’m gonna get one of the newer straps out, then you’re gonna do a little something for me and I’m gonna do a whole lotta something for you.” Ashe says. 

“Newer straps?” Amélie asks, trailing a finger up and down Ashe’s chest. 

“Yeah, one of the more realistic ones. We don’t use it as much cause I never last as long. You remember?” Ashe says. 

“Hmm…” Amélie ponders, tapping her chin in fake thought. “It’s been so long. Remind me how it works again.” 

Ashe can’t help but smile, kissing Amélie on the lips and pinning her arms above her head. 

“Brat… how don’t you remember that? It was the time I made you cum like 5 times.” Ashe smirks. 

“You know when we go hard, it fucks with my thoughts. Your strap game makes me delirious.” Amélie says with a tiny pout that she knows drives Ashe crazy. 

Ashe licks her lips, turning away from Amélie. She won’t let herself be distracted by Amélie’s tactics. 

“This dildo is different because I can put lube inside it and it will ‘cum’ in you, so to speak. It also has a vibrator on my side which is why I can’t fuck you for as long as I usually do.” Ashe explains, smiling when Amélie lets out a tiny moan. “It’s smart tech so it knows when I’m close and that’s when it will cum in you.” 

“Get it out, already.” Amélie whines. 

“Hold yer damn horses. I wanted to play with you a little first.” Ashe smiles. 

“Then play with me, damnit.” Amélie argues. 

“You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’, woman.” Ashe chuckles, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Do it. Leave some marks on me; you know we both love it. You can get the paddle with the X’s and O’s.” Amélie says, pulling Ashe closer, nipping her neck. 

“Shit darlin’, you know me too well.” Ashe says, pulling away to get everything ready. 

Amélie pouts again as Ashe leaves her. Ashe can’t help but giggle at Amélie’s frown, which earns her a displeased scowl. 

“Sorry darlin’, but you’re pitiful. You have no patience when it comes to bedroom stuff.” Ashe smirks. 

“I can’t help that I want you so badly. All your fault…” Amélie teases. “You’ve made me wait all day for this after all, Papi.” 

“It’s only been like 4 hours. Chill your beans.” Ashe says as she slips on the harness. 

“Chill my beans?” Amélie laughs. “And 4 hours is a long time when you’re horny. I spent most of my time thinking about what you were going to do to me when we got home.” 

“ _Oh_? And what exactly did you think I was going to do to you?” Ashe asks. 

Amélie taps her chin again, watching Ashe search through her toy collection. Amélie can’t help but smile at the way Ashe smirks at her, holding a bottle of lube in her hand.

“You were going to fuck me from behind… spanking me when I wasn’t doing what you wanted.” Amélie says, causing Ashe to chuckle. 

“Well you’re only right about one thing there, sweetheart. I ain’t fuckin you from behind, but I will be spanking you if you ain’t gonna listen.” Ashe says. “You’re gonna ride me first. And then I’m gonna go to town on you.” 

Amélie feels like she could cry from excitement as Ashe finally makes her way back to the bed. She reaches an arm out, which Ashe happily takes, trailing kisses which slowly turn to sharp nips. Amélie moans, wanting Ashe now more than ever. Ashe lays back on the bed, loving the view of Amélie leaning in to kiss her.

“I need you.” Amélie begs, holding Ashe’s hand against her face.

“You don’t wanna play a little first?” Ashe asks, stroking her thumb down Amélie’s cheek. 

“Non. I just want to ride you. I’m more than ready.” Amélie says. 

Ashe drags a hand down Amélie’s body, dipping a finger between her legs. Amélie cries out in pleasure and Ashe smirks, loving how turned on Amélie is. 

“How are you so wet already? We’ve barely been here for 10 minutes.” Ashe teases. 

“ _C'est ce que vous faites pour moi, baby_.” Amélie whispers, licking a slow trail up Ashe’s neck. 

“ _That’s what I do to you, huh_?” Ashe translates and Amélie nods, staring Ashe down with sultry eyes. 

“God, when you look at me like that, you have no idea what it does to me.” Ashe says, pulling Amélie in for a deep kiss. “At that party today, every time you looked at me like that - I wanted to fuck you senseless. Right there in front of everyone.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Amélie pants. 

Ashe pulls on Amélie’s dress, wanting to see the corset again. Amélie takes the hint and happily simmers out of it. Ashe moans as Amélie sits down on her bare lap - she can feel how wet she is. 

“And get arrested for public indecency? No thanks. Total boner killer for the night.” Ashe says. 

“We could have fucked a little in jail.” Amélie teases, showing dimples. 

“Not how that works, sweetheart. They would have kept us separate and then you’d have died from sexual frustration. Not the best way to end the night.” Ashe snickers. 

“Bitch.” Amélie wraps her fingers around Ashe’s neck. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Yeah but you’re never satisfied after and want me to finish you off.” Ashe argues. 

“Whatever.” Amélie rolls her eyes. “Just fuck me already.” 

Ashe picks up the paddle and spanks Amélie’s thigh, causing her to shriek in pleasure. 

“Less attitude and I’ll make your little wish come true.” Ashe says, dragging the head of the dildo up and down Amélie’s slit. 

“It’s so big, are you sure we’ve used this one before?” Amélie asks, rocking her hips slightly. 

“Positive, but we can go smaller if you want.” Ashe offers. 

“Non. I can handle it.” Amélie says. 

“Good. Then hop on, princess.” Ashe smiles. 

Amélie crawls the tiny distance forward, kissing Ashe on the lips and wrapping her arms around her neck. She lines herself straight above the dildo, ready for some release. 

“Ah, Ah!” Ashe tuts, spanking Amélie on the ass with the paddle. “Wrong way darlin’. You’re gonna ride me from behind. I wanna see that perky little ass of yours.” 

“You couldn’t have told me that sooner?” Amélie scowls as she turns the correct way. 

Amélie mumbles in frustrated French and Ashe drags the paddle up and down her thigh as a warning. Amélie knows she’s on thin lines, but she loves to really get Ashe going. 

“I wanted to see what you were going to do. I know you love watching me fuck you, but we will get to that later, I promise.” Ashe says. “Now...take your hair down.” 

“ _S’il vous plaît?_ ” Amélie scolds, turning her head to get a look at Ashe’s reaction. 

Ashe knows exactly what Amélie is doing and spanks her ass with the paddle again. Ashe bites her lip at the sound Amélie makes. 

“I’m in charge here. You’ll do whatever I tell you to do, remember?” Ashe says. 

“Yes Papi.” Amélie follows orders and lets down her long hair, moaning as she massages her scalp. 

“Good girl.” Ashe praises. “Now maybe I can give you what you need.” 

“Please, I need you so bad. I’m so wet.” Amélie pouts, making sure Ashe can see. She knows Ashe can’t resist the bottom lip. 

“If you insist.” Ashe says, thrusting hard into Amélie in one go. 

Amélie screams in pure pleasure and there’s no sound in the world that Ashe loves more. Ashe starts with a steady pace, she doesn’t want to tire herself out too quickly, even though Amélie is doing most of the work. Ashe still gives the occasional rough thrust or two, just enough to get Amélie going. 

Not only does Ashe love how Amélie’s ass looks from behind, she also loves how sexy Amélie’s muscles look from behind, too. All the ballet over the years has given Amélie an incredibly toned body and Ashe loves how her back looks from behind. It’s not something Ashe often sees on a woman, but Amélie’s muscles and slender back, tied with her sexy tattoos... it never fails to turn Ashe on. 

There’s nothing but incoherent cries escaping Amélie’s mouth. Ashe decides to up the game a little by sliding her hands up the front of Amélie’s corset and playing with her boobs. Amélie shrieks, needing more so she leans back into Ashe’s touch. 

Another thing that came in handy with all those years of ballet is how flexible Amélie is. Ashe loves being able to do all kinds of crazy positions, knowing it would hurt most women, but Amélie feels no pain whatsoever. 

Ashe leans forward, kissing Amélie on the neck. She knows Amélie probably won’t last much longer. This happens any time they’ve had to wait to go hard. Ashe keeps one hand on Amélie’s boob and trails her other down her body, finger circling her clit. The reaction is instantaneous. 

Amélie screams even louder, cussing in rapid French. Ashe can barely understand her but it doesn’t matter. She just knows Amélie is loving every second. Ashe nips at her neck, something she knows will draw Amélie even closer. 

Picking up the pace, Ashe rocks her hips harder than before. Judging by how much Amélie has slowed down, Ashe knows that her lover is seconds away from cumming. Unlike most people who get faster as they’re about to climax, Amélie slows down, trying to enjoy the moment as much as possible. Amélie also knows that Ashe will always pick up on her slack. And she’s right. 

Ashe uses two fingers to rub tight circles on Amélie’s clit, while sucking hard and leaving a hickey on her neck. Amélie’s back starts to arch and Ashe knows it’s game over. All of a sudden it gets harder for Ashe to thrust, as Amélie gets tighter - her orgasm crashing over her. 

However, Ashe doesn’t stop fucking Amélie. She keeps a steady pace as Amélie rides out her orgasm. Ashe knows she can give her another if she keeps going. Ashe’s thighs are starting to ache but that doesn’t stop her. She keeps her fingers against Amélie, rubbing until she knows Amélie can’t handle it anymore. 

“Did you cum?” Amélie asks, slowly riding the dildo. 

“You’d know if I had, beautiful.” Ashe teases, kissing a trail from Amélie’s neck, down her shoulder. 

“Quoi…? What about the vibrator on your side?” Amélie asks, still out of breath. 

“I haven’t turned it on yet. I’m gonna turn it on for when I fuck you for real.” Ashe explains. 

“Oh.” Amélie says simply, leaning back into Ashe’s touches again. 

Amélie reaches back to run a hand through Ashe’s hair. She growls in frustration when she realises the hair gel in Ashe’s hair is too thick for her to get a good grip. Ashe can’t help but laugh at Amélie’s anger and guides her hand to her own boob. 

“Touch yourself.” Ashe commands. 

Amélie knows better than to disobey. She trails her hands down Ashe’s arms, moaning when Ashe moves her hands out of the way for her. 

“I’ll help you.” Ashe whispers and Amélie feels like her prayers have been answered. 

Ashe threads her fingers through Amélie’s, helping her get closer to that second orgasm that’s already building up. Amélie starts rocking her hips again, so Ashe picks up the pace. Ashe smirks as Amélie starts panting, trying not to cry out. 

“I want to see you, Eliz- Papi.” Amélie says correcting herself. 

“I don’t know if you deserve it.” Ashe teases. 

“Please, Papi.” Amélie begs.”I’ve been so good for you, non?” 

“I suppose you have.” Ashe pants. “Very well, turn around.” 

Amélie is quicker than Ashe could ever have imagined. She hops off Ashe with ease and practically jumps on her the second she turns around. Amélie lines herself above the dildo and sinks down, whining in pleasure.

It’s awkward and hard to balance, but Amélie doesn’t care. All she wants is to feel Ashe against her lips, so she slumps forward, hoping Ashe will kiss her. Ashe happily accepts, dragging her hand away from Amélie’s clit and using it to pull her closer instead. 

From this angle, Ashe can see the look of pure bliss on Amélie’s face. Ashe loves seeing Amélie’s eyebrows arch, furrowing in pleasure from everything she’s doing to her. She squeezes Amélie’s ass, giving it a quick spank. It’s all Amélie needs to come loose. 

“ _Aye_!” Amélie screams, biting down on Ashe’s bottom lip as she collapses against her. 

Ashe can’t help but laugh, earning another most displeased look from Amélie. 

“Aye?” Ashe asks, still laughing. “Where did that come from, sugar?” 

Amélie is still completely out of breath, so Ashe gives her a minute to calm down. She draws small shapes on her back, enjoying the dazed look of euphoria on her lovers face. 

“I don’t know where that came from.” Amélie admits. “It was definitely one of the most intense orgasms I’ve had yet.” 

“Glad to hear that, beautiful… cause there’s definitely more to come.” Ashe says. 

“Fuck, I don’t know how much more I can handle.” Amélie says. 

“Well if it gets too much, use the safe word, sweetheart.” Ashe says, kissing Amélie on the temple. 

“I don’t think we’ll ever use that word. We are so in tune with each other. I swear you can basically read my mind when it comes to what I need from you.” Amélie says. 

“I’m just really good at fuckin’ women. That’s all.” Ashe shrugs, giving Amélie a small smirk. 

“You’re definitely not wrong.” Amélie laughs. 

“I’m never wrong, beautiful.” Ashe teases. 

“Whatever...How do you want me?” Amélie asks and Ashe knows that she’s basically asking ‘ _what position are we about to do_?’. 

“I’m gonna do all the work this time. I just need you to lay on the edge of the bed.” Ashe says.

“Okay.” Amélie says, shuffling her way over to Ashe. 

“You’re gonna hold this against yourself. It’s a bullet... controlled by me. You tend to push vibrators away when you get close, but I want you to keep it there the whole time. Every time you push it away, I’m gonna switch it up a level.” Ashe explains. “I’m just trying something out. I wanna see if I can make you do a little something.” 

“And what is that little something?” Amélie asks, giving Ashe a sultry once over. 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out.” Ashe smirks, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Hey, has the bed always been this height? It’s the perfect angle for you to fuck me… did you do that on purpose?” Amélie asks, realising how practical the situation is.

“It’s been like this for a long ass time. I like my bed at this height for a reason, darlin’.” Ashe says, kissing a trail down Amélie’s neck. 

“Oh, I see. Now I know why it’s so short.” Amélie teases, moaning when she receives a sharp nip from Ashe. 

“Everything is short when you’re basically the Eiffel fucking Tower.” Ashe says. “You’re the one with the abnormal height here, sugar.” 

Amélie ignores the comment, pulling Ashe closer as she licks a trail up her jaw. Enjoying the gasp that escapes Ashe’s throat, Amélie ups her game. She knows that whispering in french turns Ashe on. Knowing that Ashe can pretty much understand everything she’s saying was a wonderful surprise. Amélie believes that if anything, this proves they were meant to be together. 

“ _Me faire crier déjà_.” Amélie whispers. 

“Oh I’m gonna make you scream alright.” Ashe says.

Grabbing Amélie’s thighs, Ashe smiles at the ‘Oomf!’ Amélie makes as she places her legs around her waist. Amélie loves hearing the moan that drawls from Ashes throat as the vibrator is switched on. She wishes Ashe would let herself cum more often, focus less on Amélie and focus more on herself, but she knows Ashe is all about making her partner feel good. 

All of a sudden, Amélie is distracted from her thoughts as Ashe hands her the bullet, and slowly drags her hand down. Ashe kisses her neck and Amélie knows Ashe is trying to distract her and get her to focus on what’s about to happen. 

“You okay?” Ashe asks. 

“With you, always.” Amélie smiles, making Ashe blush slightly. 

“Damn woman. The things those dimples of yours can do to me.” Ashe chuckles. 

Amélie wraps her arms around Ashe’s neck, pulling her close. She holds Ashe in an embrace, enjoying the affection. Her body jolts as Ashe switches on the vibrator. Amélie gasps as she grinds her hips against Ashe, needing her to get on with it. Fortunately enough, Ashe can practically read Amélie’s mind and knows she can’t put off the teasing any longer. Ashe slams her hips forward, earning a content squeal of approval from Amélie. 

Amélie screams as Ashe thrusts into her, squeezing her legs in a vice-like grip. She reaches for Ashe’s neck, wanting all of her undivided attention. Ashe smiles at the affection, leaning closer so she can kiss Amélie. Amélie gladly accepts, only pulling away to nip Ashe’s neck during particularly rough thrusts. 

Heavy panting and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. Ashe is thankful that she thought ahead 20 years ago by making her room soundproof. She’s not ashamed of her sex life, she just likes to keep it private… and falling in love with a screamer like Amélie definitely makes a soundproof room worthwhile. 

Noticing that Amélie isn’t being as vocal as usual, Ashe switches the bullet up a setting. Amélie notices the difference straight away and throws her head back, screaming in delight. Ashe smirks, trying to hide a laugh and focuses on her favorite place to kiss - Amélie’s collar bone. 

So maybe that’s a lie, there’s so many places on Amélie that Ashe loves to kiss… but there’s something about Amélie’s collarbone that just turns her on. Ashe nips a trail, leaving sharp kisses on Amélie’s neck. 

“Not going to last.” Amélie cries out. 

“I’m gonna keep fucking you, regardless.” Ashe pants. 

“ _Fuck_.” Amélie says. 

‘ _That’s right_ ’, Ashe thinks as she picks up the pace. If she’s been made to wait all day, she’s definitely going to make this fuck worthwhile. 

Ashe wonders how many times she can make Amélie cum tonight. Their record is 7 but Amélie swears it was only 6. However Ashe, knowing a little more about female anatomy than Amélie, knows an orgasm when she sees one. Especially when she’s the one who causes them. 

The grip around Ashe’s hips gets tighter and she knows that Amélie is close. Hell, she honestly isn’t too far off herself but she’ll be damned if she cums before Amélie. 

Unable to handle anymore, Amélie tries to push the bullet away. Ashe stays true to her words and switches the bullet up a setting - the most powerful one. She forces Amélie’s hand back down, biting her lip hard at the cry that escapes Amélie’s throat. 

“Go crazy.” Amélie begs. 

It’s all Ashe needs to take complete control of the situation. She takes the bullet from Amélie, pushing her arms above her head. Ashe knows she has absolutely no strength compared to Amélie - the ballerina assassin, but she’s hoping Amélie knows her well enough to trust her and to not fight back. 

Ashe forces the bullet down on Amélie’s clit, making Amélie writhe in pleasure. Tears build up in Amélie’s eyes, but they don’t spill. It’s been a while since Amélie last cried during an orgasm, but today she’s not too sure she will be able to avoid it. 

“I can’t...” Amélie says. “Too much!”

“You’re okay, darlin’. Keep going.” Ashe pants. 

Ashe knows her impending orgasm is seconds away, but she wants Amélie to be taken care of first. Amélie’s hips are rocking like crazy, unable to stay still. 

Amélie’s back is arched so high that Ashe wonders if she’s even comfortable, but her thoughts are interrupted as Amélie drags sharp nails down her back. The cold air stings and Ashe winces slightly as Amélie tries (and fails) to get a good grip. 

“Harder Elizabeth!” Amélie begs and Ashe debates against whether or not she should spank her for forgetting to call her ‘Papi’. 

Ashe decides against it, instead focusing on trying to keep the bullet in place with how much Amélie is moving. It’s difficult, but as Ashe feels Amélie getting tight again, she knows it’s worth it. Ashe slumps over, her orgasm hitting her before she knows it. 

“ _Shit_.” Ashe cries.

The most difficult part for Ashe has always been keeping her rhythm after losing control, but she needs to hear Amélie cum too. She ups her pace, having slowed down a little as her orgasm hit her. Amélie moans, feeling hot liquid burst inside her. She can feel the lube dripping down her thighs, it’s too much for her to handle. There’s the familiar tingle, it’s so intense that Amélie almost feels like she’s going to… 

“Elizabeth! _I’m_ -“ 

Amélie screams so loud it hurts her throat, but that’s nothing compared to the intense pleasure flowing throughout her whole body. She’s never been so wet and it almost feels like she’s laying in a puddle. Amélie assumes it’s just the lube from the dildo, but then her insides freeze as she remembers something. 

“Elizabeth… Elizabeth, did I just pee on you?” Amélie asks, completely out of breath. 

Ashe bursts into laughter, collapsing to the side of Amélie. Amélie however, does not see the funny side. 

“‘Baby, no. I made you squirt. I didn’t know if you were capable - not too many women are, but I did it! Well, you did it, I guess… I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to get you to squirt. Maybe I have to make you wait all day, more often.” Ashe says. 

“Don’t you dare.” Amélie says, a lump suddenly forming in the back of her throat. 

Ashe lets out another chuckle, pulling Amélie as close as possible. 

“I love ya, beautiful.” Ashe says. 

Amélie feels her bottom lip tremble and wipes furiously at her eyes. Ashe turns over to see what’s wrong and gasps when she notices tears dripping rapidly down Amélie’s cheeks. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Ashe sits up, panicking. 

“Non! No- not at all. I just think it’s the post orgasm tears.” Amélie says. 

“Don’t give me that, darlin’. Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Ashe coos, patting Amélie on the back.

“I just…” Amélie starts, pausing to look at Ashe, who kisses her hand, encouraging her to continue. “After Talon, I never thought I’d be happy again. Being here with you, how much you love and take care of me… I never imagined that life could be so wonderful.” 

“Aww, sugar... You’re gonna make me cry.” Ashe pouts.

“I mean it. The idea of meeting someone and falling in love was so... laughable. I was conditioned to kill and repress all emotion. To think I would actually be able to feel how I do right now, with you - it’s _unbelievable_. I cannot wait to marry you one day.” Amélie says, threading her hands through Ashe’s. 

“Baby…” Ashe frowns as tears build up in her eyes. “I think I know what you mean… Obviously I never had to experience anything nearly as horrific as everything that happened to you with Talon, but I also never thought I’d ever be this happy. There was a point in my life where I truly wanted to die. I’m so glad I never sent through with it.” 

“Really?” Amélie gasps and Ashe nods. “You’ve always seemed so confident and charming, I would never have known. When was this? Was this whilst I knew you?” 

“No darlin’ it was after I gave birth… After Delilah, I got so depressed. I mostly blame the hormones. I was so low, I didn’t care what happened to me. A few days after she was born, I did coke again for the first time in almost a year. It almost killed me. B.O.B found me covered in blood, passed out in a ditch about half a mile from the hospital. I barely remember it, but I remember telling him to just let me die. He shook his head no and that was the first time I think I ever felt that someone - something truly loved me.” Ashe says. 

“Your parents never showed their love for you?” Amélie asks. 

“Fuck no. They never spent time with me, I didn’t know human affection until I was in my late teens. I think it’s the main reason I’m so fucked up.” Ashe explains. “Anyway, for the longest time I didn’t think I was capable of loving a human or even being loved. I always thought I was destined to be a major fuck up. When I saw you for the first time, I was completely blown away. I had to get to know you. After that it didn’t take me long to completely fall in love with you.” 

“Elizabeth…” Amélie pouts, stroking Ashe’s cheek. “I guess that explains why you rarely say it first. I know you love me, it’s just so nice to hear it first sometimes.”

“I promise I’ll tell you more often. I’m so lucky I have you.” Ashe says. 

They settle into a comforting silence, Amélie listening to the slowly steadying beat of Ashe’s heart. 

“Are you tired? Do you want to get cleaned up and see what kind of havoc Sombra is wreaking?” Ashe asks. 

“Hmm…” Amélie says, tapping her chin. “Stay in bed with my incredibly sexy fiancé or go hang out with a total annoyance?” 

Ashe laughs, pulling Amélie in for a kiss. 

“I hate to break it to you, but the bed is fucking soaked. It’s not like we can sleep in it. We can put clean bedding on if you want but it’s only 6pm and I know your ass is going to want to eat soon.” Ashe teases. 

“Fuck, it’s only 6? I thought it was like midnight.” Amélie says. 

“Same here, but look…” Ashe says, showing Amélie her phone. 

Amélie is distracted by something else though. Her brows raise in confusion as she squints, shielding her eyes from the bright phone. 

“You have a voicemail from ‘El Chupacabra’... is that Sombra?.” Amélie asks, holding back a laugh. 

“Shit, yeah. I wonder what she wants. I hope she didn’t get herself into trouble.” Ashe says. “Put it on speaker, see what she said.” 

“Okay.” Amélie says. 

Straight away, Ashe realises this was a huge mistake. There’s a familiar sound of a woman moaning loudly in the background and it takes them a few seconds to realise exactly what’s going on. 

“ _Please Papi, I’ve been so good for you, non_?” They hear a familiar voice say. 

“That fucking little shit.” Ashe says. “Did she really record us having sex?” 

“ _Hola ladies… I hear that you’re still busy_ ,” Sombra snickers. “ _But you should come and join Travis, the girls and I for some drinks. First rounds on me_!” 

“She must have hacked your phone while you were fucking me.” Amélie says. “Well, lets get decent. I’m going to kill her.” 

“You can kill her after I plan some things out with her. We still have business to take care of...but after that, she is all yours.” Ashe laughs. 

“Very well. I can wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetad so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed! Plz let me know your thoughts as they genuinely make my day and I could do with that right now. Could always do with constructive criticism too, as long as it's not too harsh!

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have the next part of this planned out if any of y'all are interested. I was gonna write some 'futuristic' strap sex but I need to know whether people want that so please leave comments and let me know if you'd like that. I didn't get much feedback on my last strap fic, so I'm not sure if people just aren't into it or if I just didn't do strap sex justice. 
> 
> This is unbetad, so I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome.
> 
> If anyone could help me out with the annoying gaps whenever I have italics, I would be forever grateful.


End file.
